


It doesn't always have to be you, you know?

by marvelousmsmol



Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: Marinette hasn't been sleeping, and Chat's plan to get her to do so might be a little overboard, but his heart is in the right place.Prompt: "It doesn't always have to be you, you know?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194941
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	It doesn't always have to be you, you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charcoalhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcoalhawk/gifts).



Her light seemed to always be on now. If Chat Noir showed up in the evening, it would be on then and if he left early in the morning it would still be on then. He slept while he was there hanging out with Marinette, but she rarely ever did. 

If Chat did manage to coax her into bed, he’d pretty much have to physically hold her there for the rest of the night under the guise of cuddles. But, again, the occasion was rare. 

This was the third night in a row that Chat had arrived after one in the morning and she was still up working. He didn’t know when the last time Marinette slept or ate was. The thought made him want to ambush her, trapping her under a blanket, and refuse to let her up out until she got at least three hours of sleep. 

It was kind of his last resort at this point. He’d been leaving her notes to take breaks in her planner, setting times for her to eat, even bringing a mini-fridge into her room- that she had tried to refuse- and continuously stocking it with food. 

Chat was kind of at the end of his rope at this point, and it might be him going crazy sooner than Marinette would.

Maybe… An ambush wasn’t such a bad idea?

Marinette might kill him for it later, but it was always worth a shot. 

Analyzing his way in, Chat knew he couldn’t use the trap door. The hinges squeaked when it opened, so she’d be able to tell he was coming. In that case, going through the circular window into her room would probably be the better option. He’d have the element of surprise on his side with the unexpected point of entry.

Chat slowly crept up to the window, peeking through the glass. Marinette was standing in the center of the room stretching. Two things he immediately noticed were going to work to his advantage. 1) he wouldn’t have to tackle her out of her desk chair and 2) Marinette had her headphones in, meaning that if he did make a minimal amount of noise, she probably wouldn’t notice. 

Pushing on the bottom part of the window, Chat grimaced as he realized it flipped horizontally rather than being pushed open one way or another. Getting through would be more of a tight squeeze like this, but still, he was determined to push onward. He pushed the window till it was completely parallel to the frame, going so to make sure it didn’t creak too loudly. Chat kept his eyes on Marinette the whole time, making sure that she didn’t turn around in his direction too suddenly and spot him. 

Chat went in feet first, letting them hit the floor first and the rest of his body slide in after like a noodle. He was thankful he was flexible enough to do this. Otherwise, this would have become a huge problem. 

He barely made a sound as he crept across the room toward the chaise, snatching the quilted blanket off the back and unfolding it, holding the top to corners in his outstretched arms. Chat had no clue how he had gotten this far. Lucky was definitely on his side in this case. It was only going to be a few more steps and then-

Luck suddenly left him as Marinette turned around, the both of them freezing up as they saw each other. One of Chat’s feet was raised completely off the ground, teetering on the edge between balance and a complete face-plant. 

“What are you doing-” Marinette began to ask, but Chat was sure he wasn’t going to lose this fight. Marinette let out a shout as he lept the rest of the way forward, closing the distance between them and wrapping Marinette up in the blanket and his arms. 

Tackling her unfortunately meant they were also falling to the floor. At the last second, Chat twisted his body around, taking the brunt of the fall while Marinette landed on his chest. He let out a groan as they landed, feeling as though the wind was knocked out of him. 

After the shock had worn off, Marinette was shouting again, her voice muffled by the blanket that was covering her face, thrashing around in his arms. Chat tightened his grip around her waist, trying to pin her down.

“Let me go!” Marinette shouted, trying to her arms free from where he had them pinned to her side.

“This is for your own good, Princess,” Chat said. “You need to sleep.”

“Yeah, and you’re going to suffocate me!” Marinette stilled for a moment and Chat let out a sigh of relief. He loosened his grip slightly, which was exactly what Marinette had been waiting for. She began kicking again, and Chat had no choice but to pick her up entirely as he stood to his feet carrying her over to the chaise. With her arms free, Marinette threw the blanket off of her face, huffing in annoyance. Chat tried to look as innocent as possible, laying down completely on top of her, his head resting on her chest as he began to purr. 

They were silent as they both waited for their hearts and breathing to calm completely. Chat continued to purr and Marinette eventually draped her arms over his shoulders, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair, brushing through his blond locks. Her ministrations only made the rumbling in his chest grow louder, and Chat nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. 

“See, isn’t this nice?” Chat asked, sounding almost delirious.

“What are you doing here?” Marinette asked. “It’s really late.”   


“I’m here because you’re still awake,” Chat said. “And it’s really late.” 

Marinette scoffed. “I still have work to do tonight,” she said. “I’m still planning the class trip, putting my portfolio together to apply for internships, I’m designing new menus for the bakery-”

“That excuse is becoming old, Princess,” Chat said. He shifted, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at her face. “It doesn’t always have to be you, you know? You could stand to say no to a few things.” 

“I don’t like being the person who says no,” Marinette said. 

“I know,” Chat said, nodding in understanding. “But I want to see you take care of yourself.”

“But I have you to take care of me.” Marinette was smiling up at him. If Chat melted, if he acknowledged the look on her face, he’d lose this battle. He couldn’t just let her get away with whatever she wanted, especially since it was going to burn her into the ground.

“Not always,” Chat said, brushing her bangs away from her face. “I can’t be around all the time, so I need you to do it for me, okay?”

Marinette sighed, letting her head roll to the side as she closed her eyes. “I suppose.” 

“Thank you,” Chat said. “I want you to still be around for me to annoy.” 

Chat repositioned them on the chaise, lying so Marinette’s back was pressed to his chest. “But since I am here,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. “I’m going to make sure you get to sleep for a while.” 

Apparently, Marinette couldn’t resist the call of sleep as she snuggled closer to him. “Goodnight, Chaton.” 

“Goodnight, Princess.” 


End file.
